habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Habbo RP
Habbo Roleplay is the role-playing sector in Habbo. Players can navigate in the public Rooms section and click onto the category labeled as RPG, showing a list of rooms to roleplay in. 'Gameplay' : Habbo Roleplaying requires players to create a character and roleplay as that character. Roleplayers type within symbols (usually * or -) to indicate they are doing an action (i.e: *Walks up to you* | -Walks up to you-). Common rules tend to require roleplayers to type with at least four words or more. When two or more players are roleplaying with each other, they are creating a "scene". : There are Competitive as well as casual, descriptive (Emote) aspects to roleplaying. Competitive 'style, also known as ''Hardcore style, allows players to type freely, enabling their character to commit actions out of his/her own will. This means that roleplayers are able to commit violence without warning the other player, allowing interruption and unexpected attacks to occur. Competitive places roleplayers in a true combative environment, requiring them to be actively thinking and have the right typing speed to defeat their enemies. Old roleplays such as Star Wars and Mafia promoted this style of roleplay, causing battles to frequently occur. 'Emote '''style allows a more casual environment, allowing players to give each other time to be descriptive and think more about their actions. Emote styled scenes tend to have lesser battle-oriented scenes, but still highly encourage for battles to be plotted. Although, there are roleplayers that consider to roleplay in emote style, they have the option to allows battles to be roleplayed in a competitive style, depending if the players agree to it. 'Brief History : The idea of roleplaying first began in the early 2000's. Roleplay was a separate social activity that was not part of Habbo itself, but rather was practiced by the people who wanted to make it as entertainment for themselves. Much like a cult movement, roleplaying was quite small and appeared as "underground" than other normal activities. Various roleplays were created to expand the expressiveness of player's desire to create a fantasical environment, where one can pretend to be someone imaginary. There are only very few roleplays that became successful and are still alive to this day, maintaining their immense popularity. : The first popular roleplay to be established was Star Wars (SWRPG), led and developed by BromiDista on Habbo.co.uk. Star Wars set ground to the very first universal ruleset in which now every roleplay follows. This determined the successful future SWRPG would have, as it grew to an almost international extent. Habbo.co.uk remained to be widely popular for its most skilled and powerful Star Wars roleplayers, always attracting roleplayers from other regional hotels to play with the finest. Many community members from this roleplay gave birth to many roleplays following the standard of the original roleplay they are from. : The second popular roleplay to be established was''' Mafia Roleplay'. Like Star Wars, Mafia first began in Habbo.co.uk. Although the developer of this roleplay is unknown, Mafia Roleplay had many active players and quickly grew within a few years, becoming nearly as popular as Star Wars. Mafia Roleplay became popular only within western hotels, namely Habbo.com, .co.uk, and .ca. As popular as Mafia Roleplay can be deemed for, it could not grow to be as big as Star Wars Roleplay and the later RPG that came after it: Naruto Roleplay. : The third and final popular roleplay to be established officially was '''Naruto Roleplay' (NRPG) on Habbo.com. Naruto Roleplay is the only roleplay not officially created by one person, but started by many. Roleplayers who pursued in establishing this roleplay failed to popularize their roleplays, but set the basic rules of what made NRPG unique to this day. NRPG steadily grew as other roleplayers from various countries began to start their own NRPGs as well. It was not until the next year that a small group led by ImWonderBread began to further develop NRPG, and thus established it as an actual roleplaying game with standard rules. NRPG consists of rules garnered from SWRPG that are revised to fit the comfort of its recent roleplayers and allow more freedom and creativity. The ''Emote ''aspect of roleplay was first created in this RPG. : These three main roleplays are considered to be the fathers of Habbo roleplay, credited for their significance in popularizing roleplaying and their long history. : Various other notable roleplays such as Mythical, School, habboville and Harry Potter have reached great popularity as well. Others such as Vampire and Avatar were also popular, but were short-lived. : Category:Hotels